Clasificado
by LeiaAlexan Sw
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Qué paso con los padres de Peter Parker...? O algo parecido?... Y... Si te dijera que, Peter no es un Parker?... Cambiaría el curso de su historia si se enterara de su verdadero pasado?, esto lo descubríras al encontrar un extraño regalo, con una información, que jamás pensaste en descubrir...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a tod s, aqui estoy reportandome con otra nueva historia yaoi/slash, espero que les agrade ya que lo hago de corazón.**_

 _ **Titulo:**_ Clasificado

 _ **Personajes y parejas:**_ Steve/Tony (Stony), Peter, Leia, Thor/Loki (Thorki), Bruce/Natalia, entre otros...

 _ **Crossver:**_ The Avengers con The Amazing Spiderman

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Relación homo y hetero, algo de incesto y para sazonar secretos y misterios por todo lo alto, cambio de algunos hechos ya que su autora ha leído ningún comic, y solo se guía por las peliculas (así que si aportan algo de sus conocimientos en comics se lo agradesco), y luego veré que le coloco...(pliz ayúdenme con cualquier error que vean y no se abstengan de desirmelo)

 _Chapter 1: Mi Compañera_

 _ **-Pov Peter-**_

Estaba durmiendo tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que Electro se fué no ha habido nada fuera de los común, y vaya que a buena hora; no podía ni respirar cuando ese demente u otra cosa atacaban sin piedad a Nueva York, a veces es estresante pero me satisface saber que hice un buen trabajo.

Bajo a desayunar, miro la radio la cual no había alertado de algún robo o algo. Al terminar, me tomo una ducha tibia, oh, como había extrañado eso.

Al salir del baño me visto y salgo a revisar el correo... Nada extraño solo propaganda, aviso de pago y otro encargo de fotografías por parte del jefe. A darme vuelta veo algo que, contra todo lo normal, una araña estaba subiendo a la mesa del comedor con una carta llevada a rastras por su hilo. Al terminar dejó la carta en la mesa y desapareció por una ventana.

OK, al parecer este día ya había comenzado a ponerse extraño... Me acerqué a la mesa y abrí la carta, en esta decía lo siguiente:

" _Señor Peter Parker, alias: "El hombre araña", le envío esta carta para comunicarle que, a partir del viernes usted contará con un compañero al que se le ha asignado vivir con usted. Tal ves esté un poco indignado al no haberle comunicado antes, pero me temo que ha sido imposible debido a las actuales circunstancias. Su compañero lo estará esperando a las 5pm cerca dela estatua de la libertad..."_

Y hasta ahí legaba la carta, miré el sobre desde todos los ángulos posibles y no conseguí el autor de aquella carta... En eso suena la radio... Bueno ya me pondría a pensar en la carta. Ahora el deber llamaba.

 _#El Viernes#_

Otro día normal en mi vida; Villanos, combate y cansancio... A las 4:59 pm estaba en la estatua de la libertad, si se trataba de una broma, pues que me la hicieran, si se trataba de un nuevo plan maligno adelante, pero que lo hicieran rápido ya que quedé con Mary Jane a las 7...

5:00 pm observo una chica de alrededor de 20 años o tal vez menos pasar cerca de donde estoy, esta cubierta con una chaqueta negra con capucha la cual no deja ver su rostro llevaba también una licra negra y zapatos deportivos turquesa, voltea la cabeza y me mira de arriba a bajo, se da la vuelta y al parecer revisa una foto, vuelve la mirada hacia mi y observo que se lleva una mano hasta dentro de la capucha y activa algo.

Esto no me está agradando... La extraña chica luego de volver a examinarme con la mirada, verificó is había alguien alrededor. Para mi suerte o desgracia no, no había nadie excepto nosotros.

Entonces pareció tomar una decisión, se llevó una mano a la capucha mientras me hablaba.

-Es un gusto al fin conocerlo personalmente... Hombre Araña- Dice revelando su cara.

Era una chica de piel medio morena, cabello liso con algunas ondas de color café y ojos de igual color, su cabello lo llevaba agarrado con una liga turquesa. Pero aún me intrigaba el como sabía que yo era el Hombre Araña.

-Perdona pero ¿Quien eres tu? Y ¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto

-Me presento: Soy Leia, conocida por unos pocos como "Multigirl" o "La chica de las 1000 formas"...Y he sido asignada para ser tu compañera-Explicó

-Y ¿Como funcionaría eso?-Pregunté

-Bueno y en teoría debo estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y brindarte apoyo en caso de ser necesario- Dijo -Claro con algunas excepciones.

-Ahhh, y ¿Quien te asignó?

-Eso no puedo decirlo aquí-Dice con cara de circunstancias

-Y entonces ¿Donde?- Pregunté temiendo su respuesta

-Tal ves... En tu casa... O mejor quedamos en reunirnos otro día?

-Bueno...-Digo viendo la hora... 5:30pm- Bien, en mi casa, pero que no dure sino menos de hora y media si? Tengo un compromiso

-Ok, lo que digas...-Dice con mirada interrogante

-Peter

-Peter-Dice confirmando- Vamos?

-Bien

Nos vamos, yo saltando y deslizándome entre los callejones y edificios y Leia siguiéndome... ¿Flotando?, no confío mucho en ella, pero algo me dice que no trabaja para el mal... Ya veremos si es así.

 _ **Holis, que les pareció?, espero no haberlos confundido mucho, ya que cuando me inspiro, pobre del que me lee ya que ni me fijo como va el transcurso de la historia.**_

 _ **Les quiero aclarar, lo de Multigirl y La chica de las 1000 caras me lo inventé ok? Asi que si existe alguna heroína con ese apodo, díganmelo, ya que como dije arriba no soy de las que leen muchos comics.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2: El Regalo I

_Chapter 2: El Regalo I_

 _ **-Pov Peter-**_

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de NY y no había nada nuevo ese día... Bueno nada nuevo desde que Leia vino a vivir como mi compañera. Se que es extraño pero, es muy sencillo vivir con ella. Hace ya un mes desde que nos asignaron a estar bajo el mismo techo y admito que al principio fué difícil, parecía que nunca nos entenderíamos. Ya que si quería salir solo o con Mary Jane a algún lugar se lo debo comunicar (y eso me molestaba), me preguntaba cosas (la mayoría dolorosas) sobre mi pasado... Y también estaba el hecho del lugar de descanso de Leia, la primera semana se transformaba en distintos animales pequeños (en su mayoría murciélagos, arañas y ratones) y dormía en los rincones más alejados y la mayoría, oscuros.

En esa semana me sentí tremendamente mal; sí, no nos poníamos de acuerdo en algunas (o tal ves no tan pocas) cosas y, sí, se que aveces tengo un carácter difícil. Pero me sentía mal al dejarla dormir en lugares tan incómodos. Así que una noche, mientras ella dormía, tejí una telaraña medio pequeña para que pudiera dormir mejor. Luego a la mañana siguiente creo que jamás haber visto sonreír de esa manera a nadie que halla conocido en mi vida. Creo que esa sonrisa hubiera hecho sonreír hasta los guardianes británicos.

A partir de ese día las cosas fueron más o menos agradables, no nos poníamos de acuerdo en cosas sin importancia, pero todo parecía fluir con más facilidad; hasta Mary dejó de ponerse celosa.

Bajé a desayunar, y no me sorprendió encontrar a Leia cocinando; hace tiempo que hacía eso (ella decía que me lo debía, aunque yo decía que no hice nada para merecerlo), y sinceramente me agrada mucho, ya que me da más tiempo de hacer otras cosas sin preocuparme por el "No he desayunado".

Al terminar el desayuno Leia se puso algo extraña, bueno algo más de lo normal...

-Peter...-Dijo con un tono extraño, una mezcla de tristeza, timidez y seriedad

-Si Leia-Dije en un tono casi preocupado

Luego de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, en el cual ella parecía debatir algo mentalmente... Leia después de un rato pareció tomar una decisión y va en dirección al refrigerador*, saca algo y lo sostiene en sus manos, pero la puerta no me deja ver que es... Mi amiga cierra la puerta con el pié y...

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Peter!- Dice mostrando un pastel rojo y azul con crema blanca regada por el pastel, formando una telaraña

-Guau gracias, no me había acordado-Dije un poco apenado, ya que en la semana hubieron algunos combates en los cuales ocuparon mi tiempo... Y mi trabajo como fotógrafo también me dejó exhausto.

-No te preocupes, no serías el primero que me dice eso-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Y ¿Quien más te lo dijo?-Pregunté con repentina curiosidad

-Bueno; algunos amigos, varios de mis hermanos, tus pa... Lo último es información confidencial-Responde callándose repentinamente y obviamente buscando una excusa para no responder...

Que extraño, Leia no se comporta de esa manera, aunque no la conozco tanto como para decirlo confiando que sea así.

En eso tocan el timbre y una voz joven, pero a la vez seria y algo profunda dice:

-Entrega para la señorita Leia...

Leia al parecer esperaba el paquete, ya que salió corriendo a buscarlo. Firmó y luego volvió adentro, traía en sus manos una ordinaria caja de cartón, dejó la caja en la mesa y comenzó a leer una carta que estaba pegada a la caja.

Después de leerla parece sorprendida por alguna razón, en eso me mira y no parece saber que va a hacer, ya que abre la boca pero no emite sonido alguno...

-Peter... Hay algo que debes saber... Pero, no quiero que me odies por no habértelo dicho antes...

¿Qué podrá ser ese algo tan misterioso?

-Y ¿De qué se trata?...-Pregunto

-Tus verdaderos padres... No son los que conociste de pequeño...

 _ **Tan, tan, tan... Pliz no me odien, pero tenía que cortar el cap en algún punto, y preferí dejarlos con la intriga. Solo espero poder tener otra idea para continuar esto antes de que terminen por lanzarme piedras o yo que se que otra cosa.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	3. Chapter 3: El Regalo II

_**Holis, solo quiero desir que este cap lo inicié en medio de una clase y aunque mi amiga lo betee yo no se como queda así que me avisan si no tiene sentido ok?**_

 _Chapter 3: El Regalo Parte II_

-Co-Como?

-Como dije: Tus verdaderos padres no son los que conociste de pequeño

-Pero, ¿Como?, ¿Como es posible?-Pregunté aún incrédulo

-No soy la persona más apropiada para decirte eso...

-Entonces... ¿Quien?-Pregunto desesperado

-¿Que tal si abres el paquete?-Me pregunta la morena

Abrí la extraña caja y me consigo... ¿Una carpeta?

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunto demasiado extrañado

-Tus respuestas a las dudas del pasado...-Me dice seriamente abriendo la carpeta, en la cual hay una especie de lámina la cual se activó apenas la toqué

En ella se desprenden varios archivos, algunos con fotos, otras con documentos, entre otros. Más, no pude verificar el contenido pues, empezó a reproducirse solo un video.

En el cual estaban en la primera toma...Iron-man y... ¿¡El Capitán América?!

-Hola Peter...-Dijo el moreno- Si estas viendo esto, es porque SHIEDL, la ONU, o cualquier otra organización creen que estás listo para saber la verdad...

-Tony...-Dijo el rubio con tono de advertencia- Si se lo dices así como así vas a dejar enredado a nuestro muchacho- Dijo pacientemente

-Bueno, y ¿Que sugieres?- Pregunta Tony cruzándose de brazos

-Decirle todo desde el inicio y tratar de tener el mayor tacto posible- Dice Steve llenándose de paciencia

-Y más o menos ¿Como? Señor Paciencia- Dice el moreno con ironía

-Bien, si no quieres decírselo tu entonces le digo yo

-Será mejor que adelante el video un poco, ya que pasan alrededor de 15 minutos tratando de decidirse quien te dice, aquello que quieren decirte-Dice Leia con una cara que dice a lenguas "Esto pasa a menudo, así que será mejor que no digas nada, ya que estoy fastidiada"

-Bien- Respondo simplemente aunque por dentro lleno de curiosidad por saber que rayos tienen que decirme.

Ya que, si no oí mal, el Cap dijo: " **Nuestro** Muchacho", tiene que ser por algo ¿no?, y ya Leia me debe muchas explicaciones, demasiadas diría yo...

Leia adelantó el video de alguna manera que desconozco, ya que sinceramente estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando ella me habló.

-Peter... Ya está

-Bien- Dije llanamente, ya que no puedo esperar más

Leia asintió con la cabeza y le dió Play

-Bueno, después de esta pequeña discusión que seguro no escuchaste ya que alguien la adelantó seguramente...-Dice Tony- Hemos llegado al acuerdo de que yo me voy al laboratorio mientras Steve habla. Pero más tarde vuelvo para decir algo bien?, a demás J.A.R.V.I.S va a estar mandándome el video de la cámara de seguridad para ver lo que suceda aquí, así que no estaré del todo "Ocupado"-Dicho esto toma el ascensor con rumbo a su laboratorio

-Bien, al fin podrás escuchar lo que tengo que decirte...-Dice Cap tratando de calmarse, ya que se notaba que estaba agitado- Peter... Tony y yo...-Toma aire- Somos tus padres biológicos.

OK; no me esperaba esto, es decir: **YO** Peter (supuesta mente) Parker soy hijo biológico de dos hombres? Y para rematar, de los famosos Vengadores: Tony Stark y Steve Rogers?! OK, ¿Es que mi vida nunca puede tener algo de normal por una estúpida vez?

-Se que tal vez estés impactado o indignado... O ambas...-Sigue diciendo Steve, soltando un suspiro- Pero si no te enseñaron esta grabación antes es porque no estabas listo, no es sencillo admitir esto, pero tal vez debieron enseñártelo antes...

" _Si como bien dijiste: Debieron..."_ -Pensé con amargura y algo de tristeza

-Se que te preguntaras el porque no antes, pero es que seguro verías las cosas de una forma negativa o... No se... Pero lo que sí se, es que creo que debo contarte tu nacimiento. Para que al menos sepas como terminaste con el apellido Parker, si mi memoria no me falla...

Leia pausó la reproducción, tal vez para darme tiempo de asimilar toda la nueva información que me acababan de lanzar como una granada...

-Peter...-Dice en tono cariñoso y amable... Algo extraño en ella, ya que normalmente no deja que vean la ternura y comprensión que habitaba debajo de su mascara seria y reservada... Que ¿como lo se? Sencillo, en cada acto diario colocaba estos dos sentimientos, a demás le he cachado más de una vez sonriendo con comprensión y ternura cuando me arropaba en las noches que llegaba mucho más que molido...-¿Como estas con... lo que te acaba de decir?

Sonreí, ya que si es tan cierto como que el sol se esconde cuando llega la noche, estaba más que impactado ante los nuevos sucesos que tenía en mi vida, pero aún así creo que tenía razón al no enseñármela antes, ya que, si hubiera sido así, seguramente estaría odiando a aquellos héroes vengadores. Pero realmente me reconfortaba saber que no estaba solo en este mundo... Al menos no como creía.

-Bien Leia, no te preocupes...-Respondí

-Pero, ¿no los odias a ellos o a mi por no decírtelo antes?-Pregunta claramente impactada ante tan buena respuesta de mi parte

-Claro que no, creo que tenían razón al no mostrármela antes...

-Bien... ¿Seguimos?-Pregunta claramente aliviada

-Ok, con la condición de que no la pares si no digo que lo hagas ¿ok?

-Claro... Jefe-Dice con una sonrisa divertida y saludo militar... Definitivamente, Leia es graciosa cuando quiere...

 _ **Hello... Se que mi beta de seguro me va a torturar y cachetearme por no haber escrito esto en mi manuscrito (Cuaderno que uso para escribir esta historia a mano). Pero bueno, tendrá que perdonarme... De alguna u otra forma. Bueno los dejo**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan Sw fuera**_


End file.
